


Does 707 is Gay?! (707 X Jumin Han)

by Weird_Writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Are traps gay?, Cat, Cat Kidnapper, Crossdressing, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: A story of 707's failed plan to kidnap Elly, but his unplanned success in stealing Jumin Han's heart.





	1. Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following contains spoilers for Mystic Messenger and has a lot of references to the Mystic Messenger game. Please read only after you have played the game.

The all mighty powerful 707 relaxes with his trusty PhD. Pepper and delicious Honey Buddha chips. He watches his monitor like a wolf watching their prey. He is stuck with two CCTV views of two different rooms, one with a girl playing on her phone and the other with a little adorable white-haired cat snoozing on her overpriced bed. 707 smiles ear to ear as he views the cat. "Oh my Elly", he swoons, "I can't wait to have you in my arms. I miss you so much! I love you, Elly!".

The poor cat continues sleeping, unaware what is happening on the other side of the camera. She rest peacefully as the crazy hacker practically worships her beauty. 

This behavior is very normal and usual for 707, the hacker obsessed with a cat and chips. He continues cooing and talking to screen, dancing around the room.

He pauses. "And best of all", he exclaims, "you'll be mine tonight!".

707 puts on his serious face, "First,...the firewall".

His fingers move swiftly over the keyboard, typing as if his life depends on it. He is through the firewall in seconds.

"Second...disable all security systems".

The computer dings with a message explaining all systems are shut down. His sooth orange eyes read the message and smile with unnatural glee. "Purrect", he cooes.

707 darts off to his wardrobe of messy hoodies and cross-dressing cosplays. He gathers the pieces to disguise himself as the one and only MC. He screams with ecstasy of his plan falling into shape. "Just for extra precaution. Nothing...not even Jumin Han, himself, will stop me from from getting Elly!".

He twirls with wig and all, declaring to the air, "I feel FABULOUS!".

Slipping on his shoes, he runs down the stairs to the garage. He removes his keys from his pocket and hops into his car. 

"Everything is going according to plan, Elly".

With a few flipped switches and turned keys, the brave mad hacker is on the road toward Jumin's, out to claim his prize. He roars the engine down through the city. He only catches the eye of a overworked actor who is terribly confused by the sight of beloved MC booking it in 707's car. He makes a quick text to MC about it, but that is a unimportant message. 

707 as MC makes quick turns but remains a mile under the speed limit. He isn't going to break _that_ many laws tonight. After a few more streets, he makes it to poor Elly's prison. He quietly pulls in the driveway and slips out the car, lurking towards the gate. He lightly taps the gate, and it swings open, unknowing letting in a criminal of the night. His lurking stops at the mansion which could almost count as a building. Jumin is one lucky trust fund kid.

707 hides within the shrubs, trying to catch his breath. He isn't the most fit, but by anime logic, he has a six-pack from soda and chips.

A window above him is open. Elly's tail gently sways, hanging outside. Is it too good to be true? She's awake. "She must have woken up since I left the monitor", 707 whispers to himself.

A long slender figure walks towards her and removes her from the window. "Silly Elizabeth the 3rd, you don't want to ruin your coat with those dusty curtains. Let's take you somewhere nicer. How does the patio sound if you request some fresh air?", it politely asks the cat. 

The figure looks at the window, "Isn't the night sky wonderful, Elizabeth? I wish MC stayed longer to see the star's beautiful array on the outer space canvas? Huh, what's that?".

707 has been spotted. It's time for the disguise to do its job. Hopefully, everything goes to plan, and nothing unexpected happens. He falls over, pretending to be asleep or faint or whatever is thought to be happening. "MC!", the figure exclaims, "Hang on! I'm coming!".

"Oh right", 707 thinks to himself, "she picked Jumin's route. Dammit".

Heavy footsteps walk towards the front. "MC!", JUmin shouts, "I'm here".

"Frack", 707 cusses his unfriendly Christian server words to himself, "I have to deal with this now? Kill me".

Jumin runs over to who he believes to be MC. He gently wraps his arms around "her", "You must be freezing".

He picks up 707 disguised as MC and carries him inside. 707 plays along and pretends to be asleep. He has never realized how warm Jumin is, or is he that cold?

Never the less, it's nice being held in his strong arms, but he can't lose track of the mission.

Once inside and in Jumin's bedroom, he lays 707 down on soft silk sheets. He place Elizabeth next to him. "I'll be back soon...", Jumin whispers.

He leaves, closing the door behind him. "This is my chance", 707 thinks.

He slowly pretends to wake up and pet Elly. She purrs. 707 looks at the open window. It isn't far from the ground. He carefully picks up Elly and heads towards the window. He looks at the stars while running his fingers through her pearlly white fur. No wonder Jumin likes this. It's very relaxing.

The door creaks open. "MC?", whispers Jumin.

"Yes?", a high-pitched 707 replies.

"You're awake?".

"Why, of course...why wouldn't I be?".

"You fell into the shrubs. May I ask what you were doing in there?".

"I lost my way. This place or palace, no matter how many times I come here, I always have trouble finding my way".

Jumin nods as he moves closer to 707. He is now next to him, petting Elizabeth. "The stars are amazing tonight", Jumin starts, "I was just you could see them. My luck worked in my favor. What do you think, my darling?".

"They're certainly beautiful, but they're nothing compared to Elizabeth", 707 answers.

Jumin chuckles, "How right you are".

He leans in and pecks "MC" on the cheek. 707 blushes. He is some deep shit now. "As much as I wish to look at the universal beauty longer, we must retire for the day", Jumin states. 

All 707 could do is nod. Wait, retire for the day? MC and Jumin must sleep in separate beds at least, right? 707 isn't really liking his odds. He will save Elly from her prison somehow. He has no issues against being gay, straight, bisexual, and etc., but he isn't interested in Jumin like that. Oh boy, he couldn't imagine what would happen next...nor did he want to.

"MC", Jumin says so caringly and so softly, "you seem troubled. What's on your mind?".

Jumin gently places his fingers under 707's chin, lifting his head to make eye contact. Elizabeth pays no mind to them as long as she is getting attention, she is fine. 707 is unsure how much longer he could keep this disguise going, but his chances of recusing Elly all depend on this. He strings together his words, "Stress... a lot of things are on my mind...especially that hacker. I fear he may try to hurt someone in the RFA. I cant stand the thought. All of my time in the RFA has been like putting together a puzzle. You have made this easier for me, Jumin. I would like to thank you for that. I know I can always be perfect. I'm just in a rough patch of life".

Lies...lies fall out of his mouth as he spins his own web of trouble. Jumin's face looks concerned and worried. His voice breaks through with calming words, "I'm glad you know you can trust me. I worry about the hacker too, but I fear he may hurt you", Jumin strokes 707's cheek with the smooth backing of his hand, "You must trust V and 707 on this also. We'll take care of this. I promise. You're safe with us...and you're safe with me".

707 has never heard Jumin talk this way before. He's so calm and collective. Is Jumin actually showing human emotions? 707 is touched and in pain. 707 giggles, "The god 707 will take care of everything, but is V okay? I don't see him in the chatroom that often".

Jumin's bottomless comfort continues, "V and I are childhood friends. He has everything under control. He needs time to work and for himself; he really isn't a big texter".

707 is in a pit, he knows that. His web of lies is sticky and messy..., yet he holds on. He shakes his head, "Sorry, like you said, it's getting late. We should head to bed. You need your sleep, Jumin. You have to be your best for work".

Jumin smiles, "You're alright, MC. Would you mind doing what we did last time?".

Oh heckles, what the frack did they do last time? Did they do the freckle frackle? Fall asleep cuddling? Watch cartoons? 707's mind is racked. He tells himself, "Nothing will stop me from getting Elly...not even Jumin Han", 707 repeats to himself. He begins his web once more, "Of course, Jumin".

Jumin smiles once more, "I'll be right back".

He kisses 707 on both cheeks and heads out. Elizabeth is still in 707's arms, purring. 707 tries to get a new plan in order. He has a chance now, so he better take it. 707 carefully opens the door and walks out with Elly in his possession. Of course, if it looks like a building on the outside, it is like a building on the inside. He secretly thanks the lord that he isn't in the TARDIS. 707 sneaks and lurks around trying to make his way out with Elly. None of the servants questioned him on his way out. They're all probably half-asleep anyways. 707 finally makes it to a huge door that seems to lead to freedom. He is slowly pushing the door open as Jumin's footsteps come near. He darts behind the curtains, hiding like a kindergartner. Jumin passes by. How could he not see him? Did he really fall for that? 707 slips out the door with Elly. He is finally free, and he has recused his little princess. He walks to his car and makes a getaway. He knows he won't be free for long. 

 


	2. Kitty Cat Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issues of kidnapping a mad Elly.

707 has just arrived home with his precious Elly. He places her down gently on his bed, so he could free himself from the silly disguise. He returns to a hissing white ball of rage. Oh frack, Elly isn't a big fan of him. Elly proceeds to keep a distance between her and 707. He wonders if he fouled the cat too. With the thought of that, he changes back into his disguise, but the cat is mad and raging. She would be tricked no more. She wants to go home. 707 sighes,"Oh great,...I guess I have to do the right thing now".

He pauses then whines, "After all that hard work too".

707 gathers his bravery up for his new and improved plan.


	3. Mission Impossible 2 / The Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707 must undo the chaos he has caused, but how is the question. Will everything work out according to plan for this poor hacker, or will Jumin has something to do about this?

Seven knows he has to do the right thing somehow, but it won't be easy. For starters, he has to return Elly to Jumin's mansion. He needs to be prepared to explain himself. Something tells him he won't be getting off scotch free. Jumin will be pissed and so will MC. He prays he didn't fuck up that bad. Is it really too much to ask? He just wants to spend some time with Elly and give her the love and respect she desires. Jumin never lets him get anywhere near the cat and for good reasons. 707 never understood that...like how he can never understand when to leave Elly alone especially when she is hissing and scratching at him. It hasn't got through his thick skull yet, but she isn't always the sweet cat that Jumin makes her out to be. 707 sighs to himself and Elly, "Here we go again...".

He is still in his fabulous MC costume as he tries to pick up a raging, feral fur ball. After many bites and scratches, he survives putting her in his car. 707 groans in pain; however, he pushes on. "Elly", he speaks to the cat in the backseat, "Please have mercy, you devilish girl".

He smiles at Elizabeth; he got a hiss in return. He turns his car keys and starts up the engine. He positions his mirror onto the cat. It is finally time to put what the agency taught him to a test. He backs out of the garage to the journey ahead. He takes in deep breathes as hands clutch the steering wheel. Rolling the windows down, he hopes with all his heart that doing this is really the right thing.

A handful of turns and streets later, he is back at Jumin's cursed mansion once more. It's getting really late now. 707 begins to prepare himself to pick up Elly again while Elly corners herself, hissing at him as he approaches with big open arms. Elly bites and scratches at everything in reach, tearing at his flesh and costume, but 707 runs as fast as he could to the front door to get rid of the mad demon. Elly puts up quite a fight. 707 reaches the door and rings the bell only to become a ding-dong-ditcher and dash back to his car, leaving Elly by the door. A servant opens the door in surprise to find Elizabeth out in the cold. Jumin is against letting her outside especially if she is cold and alone. Meanwhile, 707 waits a few minutes before slowly pulling out and leaving the crime scene. His drive home is much more peaceful without a feral cat. He looks up to his mirror, seeing the back-row leather seats scratched up and bleeding out their stuffing. He sighs, but he feels like he deserved that. At least it was an art piece made by Elly herself in his very own car...if he wishes to look at it that way which he did. 707 tries to calm down and relax. He looks at the road ahead and see the horizon of the gorgeous Korean landscapes, rolling hills and blooming mountains. Seoul, the capital city, is far off in the distance. He smiles, yet he knows there is still more to from his actions' bad fruit tree. He takes a deep breath as he reaches out with his arms and stretches his fingers. Time let his worries wash over. He has to be more chill like Jeremy in order to solve this and get over it. Not to mention, this is the closing he has come to successfully get Elly, but it will probably be the last after learning his lesson the hard way. He isn't going to write a book to explain to MC, but a nice, long chat should do the trick. Should he really mention it to the RFA? Would they even notice? Jumin certainly will unless he is tripping hard on something. 707 arrives at home. May the best come out of the worst that is on its way.


	4. The "Unimportant" Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen's message to MC is more important than it seems.

While 707 deals with his own fair share of Bill Cipher level chaos, MC receives a message from Zen saying, "Hey, MC, What are you up to? I just finished my rehearsal." Zen didn't want to jump to any conclusions. MC has to work with 707 sometimes to figure out that damn hacker. Maybe she had to borrow his car for a quick something? He doesn't know. MC never really responded till later. She texts, "Nothing much, sorry. I just finished an amazing dinner with Jumin. I'm heading home now".

Zen hangs on for a second. She probably has to cover it up since the hacker could still be lurking around. He replies, "Good, you should never skip meals", and leaves it at that.

Later that night, the RFA chats starts rolling; Jumin thanks MC for returning and hopes she feels okay after falling. MC is confused by his message, but she recalls getting a bit tipsy. She says she may not remember much, but she thanks Jumin. He later brings up how she left so early? MC says she was tipsy and probably mistook it as time to head home with a cab. The RFA has fun and jokes around while teasing MC and Jumin, playfully. 707 doesn't log in as anxiety eats his stomach. He fears they may figured him out till he comes to his senses and gathers up the bravery to open the messager. He...didn't know how to feel. The Lord did have mercy. 707 thanked him. Maybe the best things come from the worst things..., but nothing comes out of a bad joke.

 


	5. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end of it all, 707 realizes it really wasn't worth it.

Days after the little cosplay adventure, 707 slowly realizes what he did to the story. He mixed it all up! He affected Jumin’s and MC’s relationship without either realizing. He only realizes this after Jumin mourns that one night MC was beautifully different. He fell in love with that version of MC! 707’s thoughts ramble around in his head; he doesn’t know what to do!  
It’s not everyday someone breaks the fourth wall, but what he did was out of the story and out of his role. The game has yet to realize there are people behind the screen, but typically, it is just their actual lives being played out. It doesn’t show everything about a person, just enough glimpse and parts to form a good story. The player behind MC awakes to a new unlocked Jumin storymode, and of course, they play it.  
707’s palms sweat nervously as he prepares to face his mistake. He saw Jumin even try to recreate what happened that night, but MC was just never the same. 707 appears on the screen and explains his actions, and the web of lies he spun from himself. But most importantly, he apologizes.  
He finishes his story then tells MC this version of the game is faulty. They should uninstall and reinstall it. 707 comforts them by letting them know he saved their progress before the terrible, cursed error ruined it all. All their progress will be here…waiting.  
707 releases a sigh before backing away from their view. An error message pops up in his place. In the background, two screens glitch out, blending and corrupting each other, “Bad Ending” and “Good Ending”.  
There was nothing else the hacker could do. No one will remember this expect the player.  
“I’ll be back soon”, he whispers his words to himself, “and maybe, you will come back just for me”.


End file.
